vampire diaries- turning the switch off
by pamjo
Summary: Stephen Salvatore is basically telling his interpretation of Elena turning vampire and of her slowly going crazy and trying not to kill people. Warning there is a character death. I want to know what people think of this and I will do another chapter if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

Everything i loved about her... gone. Even her eyes have changed. The love i used to see in them has gone, the happiness in them that i used to live for has gone. I used to love the way she used to be, so caring and so beautiful. But now all i can see in those same eyes is an emptiness. She turned it off. She turned her humanity off. Elena Gilbert is now a monstrous vampire. However the thing that scares me most isn't her endless killings or her feeding rampages or even her manipulating charm. The thing that scares me the most is that i might never get her back. All of this is Katherine's fault she made her turn it off. She knew that the one thing that would hurt me and Damon the most was losing Elena.

All of this started when Elena turned into a vampire. When a vampire first turns everything they would feel is heightened and their hunger is out of control. I guess that is what drove Elena to the guilt phase.

I watched it all happen. She couldn't resist the temptation of blood. I could see it eating away at her. The way she looked at people. The way she isolated herself from the world. I know she tried not to drink from humans. She wanted to be like me and drink from animals. She used call me the vegetarian vampire. I suppose that wasn't made for her. I was there the first night she attacked an innocent being. The worst part was that that innocent being was her brother. Jeremy Gilbert.

I pulled her away as fast as i could and as soon as i did she realized what she had done. Jeremy was on the floor by the island in the kitchen, Elena was by the sink (hunched over crying). Her face was soaked in tears, she was screaming as loud as she could to get away from the guilt. I fed my blood to Jeremy and then ran over to Elena. I wanted to comfort her i wanted to hold her in my arms forever.

That night I stayed at the Gilbert house, to make sure that Elena and Jeremy were okay. Although in the nigh the unexpected happened. I woke up to Elena getting out of bed from next to me. She said she was going to the bathroom, But of course she wasn't. I didn't until I heard the door slam. I rushed from the bed and that is when i smelt the blood. I rushed to Jeremy's room and I saw his limp dead body.

It was too late to run after Elena. She was a vampire she could be anywhere in ten minutes. Instead I called Damon and told him to go looking for her whilst I looked after Jeremy's body.

Elena had really planned this out she had taken off his vervain bracelet so she could compel him not to scream, but before that she had turned on the water. So I couldn't hear her compelling him. Then she drank him dry.

Elena leaving that night confused and worried me. The question in my head the most was 'Where would a guilt filled vampire go?'


	2. Chapter 2

I knew what Stefan was thinking. He was thinking about the guilt that was _killing me._ Yeah right i couldn't fell more alive. I kind of like being a vampire I don't feel weak and I don't care about anything, but myself.

The night I saved my brother from the petty life he would have had, I ran to find the queen of secrecy. Katherine. It took me months to track her down, but with a bit of help from Rebekahs connections it wasn't to hard. I wanted to find her and tell her that Klaus, Damon and Stefan had formed a little club. The 'I want to track Kathrine Pierce down and kill her' club. Rebekah of course just wanted revenge on Klaus for keeping her in a box for nearly a century.

When I found Kathrine she told me that the guilt I was feeling was heightened. Wow even she was wrong.

'I turned it off.' I said this in a way that gave her a shock.

'Well done poor old Elena Gilbert finally learnt how to manage herself.'

'Now my humanity is off it makes it 100 times easier for me to kill you without a second thought.' She just laughed as if the tought of her dying was out of the question.

She asked why I had came to her. I told her that now I had turned into a vampire Klaus was hunting me down to. He still needed my blood to make hybrids, so me being a vampire didn't sit to well with him. I needed to go with Katherine, so that I was far away form Klaus and of course alive.

'Well isn't this a beuatiful reunion of the people I'd like to stake!'

Me, Rebekah and Katherine turned to see Damon, Stefan and Klaus in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello ladies. Nice day today isn't it?' I could hear the sternness in Klaus' voice. That worried me he never had that tone unless he was about to kill something or someone. Me being his little sister, Rebekah, I knew him like the back of my hand, but I also knew that Katherine was clever enough to get out and that Elena having no humanity would pull something off. However I was concerned for myself I'm Klaus' little sister, forever and always. Meaning I'll have to go back with him or back in a box.

'Hello boys and it wouldn't be my dead brother that brought you here would it?' Elena was playing with them now.

'Oh I knew you couldn't live with the guilt of killing your brother, so you turned it off.' Damon was getting agitated.

In the next minute I could smell blood. The packed bar that we were standing in was now a sea of blood and bodies. Although we were all standing in the same place as we were a second ago. We were all confused and startled, untill Katherine spoke:

'Elijah, I see you have found us.' We all turned to see that she was right there stood Elijah.

'Elijah? What are you doing here brother?' This was so unlike Elijah. He has high morals, and killing innocent people was not one of them.

'Shocked? Life is so much better when you don't feel or you don't care.'

'Oh please! You to?' I could tell from these few words that Stefan was on edge from a rampage.

Katherine walked slowly up to Elijah and kissed him. This action surprised me what happened to loyalty, dignity or even standards?! Katherine was the worst match for my brother plus Elijah having his humanity off he could pretty much do anything. We are originals we aren't supposed to turn the switch off. Surely Katherine knew that he didn't really love her the switch was off so he couldn't fell anything.

'Rebekah, Klaus I think you will be pleased to know that I didn't come alone, but I brought mom and dad!'

I turned there in the doorway stood Micheal and Esther or Mom and Dad


End file.
